


October 11th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Agent Maine recovers consciousness after surgery.  Sigma is there to greet him.





	

Maine recovered consciousness slowly, reluctantly, as though his body was rejecting a reality that his mind was slow to catch up with. 

“Good morning, Agent Maine.”

Eyes still closed, Maine frowned. The voice was strange. There was an odd echo to it, an uncanny feeling that it was originating from him, and parroted to become something external. That tiny millisecond delay was barely noticeable, but it managed to set his mind off-kilter. He shook his head as though it could somehow eject the sensation.

“Forgive me, Agent Maine. I am aware of the discomfort you are experiencing and I am endeavoring to correct it. Please accept my promise that this issue will be eased with a little time and experience.”

The pieces finally clicked and Maine opened his eyes. He had a rough idea what to expect, but was still startled to find the figure that hovered over his chest. Maine moved to sit up, and had a moment of confusion as he tried to remember why he was wearing his armour. 

“While you were sleeping, I was tasked with learning your neural pathways, familiarizing myself with your bio-patterns, and synchronizing myself with your armour’s computer systems. Do not be concerned, Agent Maine. Your confusion will soon pass.” Maine realized with a jolt that the AI was reading his thoughts. He had prepared for this, it had been explained in detail what, theoretically, the experience should be like.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

“My name is Sigma, Agent Maine. With your permission, there is one last task I need to complete.” Maine answered with a thought, and Sigma seemed pleased with their communication. “Thank you. There may be a moment of disorientation. This will pass.”

Sigma…flexed. In Maine’s last coherent thought, that was the only way he could describe it. There was a sense of Sigma rising and Maine waning, his sense of self smothered in Sigmas shadow. And as soon as it began, the sensation ended. Maine gasped at the release, even as the memory crumbled and left his mind. 

“Forgive me, Agent Maine - but I believe that I have discovered how -” Sigma paused briefly and when he spoke again, it was without the confusing internal dialogue - “to fix our little difficulty.” Maine exhaled heavily with relief.

“I am pleased to be paired with you, Agent Maine. I look forward to working with you...as a team.”


End file.
